


The Interview

by Alisanne



Series: The Interview [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 08:08:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1771855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometime you just need to do what it takes to get the job.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Interview

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Daily Deviant.
> 
>  **Warnings** : Exhibitionism/voyeurism, dubcon.
> 
>  **Themes/kinks chosen** : Masturbation, Handjobs/fingering
> 
>  **Author's notes** : Thank you to Sevfan for the use of her fabulous beta skills.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

The Interview

~

“Miss Granger.” 

Granger jumped and Severus suppressed a smirk. “Is there some reason that you’re loitering about the hallway by my office?” 

She stood up straight and, squaring her shoulders, glared up at him. “I’m here to interview for the position of Hogwarts’ mediwitch, Professor Snape.” 

Severus narrowed his eyes. “It’s Deputy Headmaster Snape, actually.” 

She bit her lip. Severus eyed the nervous movement. “I’m sorry,” she finally said. “Deputy Headmaster.” 

After staring at her for a long moment, Severus looked up and down the empty hallway, then said, “Fine. Come on, I haven’t all day.” 

“Sir?” 

He sneered. “You said you were here for an interview, did you not?” 

Granger flushed. “Oh! Oh yes, I didn’t realise it would be with you, though--” 

Severus was already several yards down the hall before she caught up with him. Pointing his wand at a door at the end of the hallway, he flung it open. “Quickly, my time is valuable,” he snapped, leading the way inside. 

He circled around his desk to settle in his chair and after a long moment, pointed to the chair that faced his desk. “Sit.”

Granger sat on the very edge of the chair, her purse clutched in between clenched fingers. 

“I’m sure you have the appropriate qualifications or you would not have applied,” Severus began, leaning back. “So, why don’t you begin by telling me why you’re seeking a position here. I imagine, with your mind, that you could get a job anywhere.” 

Granger blushed, relaxing slightly. Severus smirked. “I _was_ offered a lead research position at St Mungo’s,” she replied. 

“And yet, you are here.” Severus tapped his chin. 

She looked away. “For personal reasons I decided not to accept that offer. Madam Pomfrey owled me to tell me that she was retiring, and she suggested that I apply for the position here. It sounded like something I would enjoy, I always liked being at Hogwarts.” 

“I see. Well, apparently St Mungo’s loss is our gain.” Severus raised an eyebrow as she blinked. “You don’t agree?”

“I... Yes, I suppose so. Thank you, that’s...nice of you to say.” She shot a suspicious look at him, and Severus met her gaze with a bland one of his own. After a moment she looked away. 

“I trust that Madam Pomfrey gave you a full description of what the job here entails?” Severus continued a minute later.

She nodded. “I would be responsible for maintaining the physical welfare of the students,” she recited. “In addition, I would assist with brewing medicinal potions for students and staff.” 

Severus inclined his head. “There may be other duties, of course. Is there anything else that you wish to know about the position?”

Granger cleared her throat then, exhaled, apparently having come to a decision. “I feel I should be honest. There’s, um, a reason I decided not to accept the St Mungo’s position, actually. In the interests of full disclosure I should tell you that--”

“Stop.” Severus pursed his lips. “Miss Granger, before you spill your deepest, darkest secrets, I should tell you, I do not care. You have the qualifications, indeed, I suspect you are somewhat overqualified, but you are applying, so we will probably accept your application, and I suspect that you will excel here.” 

“But--”

“Does the reason that you decided not to head up your own research team at St Mungo’s have any bearing on this position?” Severus interrupted. 

Granger pondered this. “I don’t think so.”

Severus nodded, then smirked. “There is one important thing that I noticed you left out of the job description,” he said. “Perhaps you were not aware of it.” 

Leaning forward, Granger said, “What other thing?” 

“It has been decided that the school mediwitch, as the ranking medical person here, is to be responsible for conducting sexual education classes for the students.” 

She blushed, clearing her throat. “What...what would that involve?”

Severus raised an eyebrow. “Surely you are aware of the details of sexual reproduction, Miss Granger?”

“Of course!” she snapped. “I meant, what _specific_ topics would I be responsible for teaching?” 

“Male and female anatomy, contraception prevention spells for the older students, masturbation techniques--” Severus paused as she fidgeted. “Is something wrong?”

“I, er, I don’t recall those classes being given while I was a student here,” she said, voice faint. 

Severus inclined his head. “Indeed. Well, they were instituted during your seventh year.”

“I wasn’t here,” she reminded him. 

“Ah yes,” he said. “Now I recall. You missed that year.” 

“I did.” She sighed. “How detailed are these classes?”

“As detailed as they need to be to ensure that the students have a working knowledge of their reproductive organs,” Severus replied coolly. “Perhaps I was wrong about you, Miss Granger. Perhaps you are not qualified for this position after all...”

“I am!” she exclaimed, biting her lip when he stared at her. “I have no problem talking to students about their reproductive health, Deputy Headmaster, trust me.” 

Severus leaned back and pretended to ponder this. “I see. Well, I suppose if you demonstrated a good understanding of the mechanics involved it would go a long way to reassuring me of your qualifications for the post,” he finally said.

Her eyes widened. “Demonstrated?” 

“Surely you know what that means?” Severus began jotting notes on a parchment. “I must say, your intellectual capacity seems to have peaked early in your life--” 

“Professor, what exactly are you suggesting?” Granger demanded. “You can’t be saying that you want me to actually have sex with you!”

Her accusation rang between them for several moments before Severus finally chucked dryly. “Dear me! No wonder you were so upset. No, Miss Granger, that wasn’t at all what I was suggesting.” 

“Oh.” She sat back, a tremulous smile on her lips. “I thought I had to have been confused--”

“No, I was suggesting that you demonstrate one of your masturbation techniques,” Severus continued blandly. 

Granger choked. “You...I...”

Severus shrugged. “How better to show that you have an adequate knowledge of the subject matter?” he purred. “Practical demonstrations are often a most effective technique, don’t you agree? Students often need _very_ practical advice.”

She was on her feet now. “I can’t do that!”

He tapped his quill against his lips. “I see. Well, then, perhaps, as I intimated earlier, you are not the right person for this position--”

“I need this job!”

Severus smirked. “And I need to know that the person hired as Hogwarts’ mediwitch is able to handle...anything. I suppose the real question is: how badly do you need this job?” 

Her eyes narrowed. “You don’t scare me. You think I won’t do it, that I’ll lose my nerve. Well, I really want this position.” 

“Then prove it,” he sneered. 

She glared at him for another moment before reaching for the button clasp on her robes. She’d worn them open, so she simply shrugged them off and laid them on the back of the chair before proceeding to undo her skirt and pull her shirt off over her head. Once she was down to her bra and knickers, she hesitated.

“Apparently you _do_ have something to teach me,” Severus murmured, leaning back in his chair. “You prefer to masturbate with your underclothes on?” 

Without replying, she slid her knickers down to her ankles and stepped out of them. Swallowing hard, she faced him. “I don’t need to take my bra off for this,” she declared. 

Severus looked her up and down, eyes deliberately lingering on her nipples, which he could easily see through her lacy bra, and, lastly, the curls at the apex of her legs. “If you say so,” he said, finally looking her in the face.

She had already been blushing, but her colour deepened under his intent regard. She sat down. “Um...” 

Severus looked at her from over his steepled fingers. “Whenever you’re ready.”

That had been exactly the right thing to say. She glared at him for a moment before slipping her hand in between her legs. 

“You find it easiest to stimulate yourself whilst holding your legs closed?” he asked, allowing a clinical note to enter his voice. 

She tossed her head. “No.” She sighed and allowed her legs to open a tad. “The easiest technique for me is direct clitoral stimulation with my fingers.” She licked her lips, and for just a moment, Severus could see her fingers sliding over her clit. 

He cleared his throat. “I cannot see,” he said. “If it is your goal to demonstrate an adequate technique, then I suggest you spread your legs. For all I know, you could be pretending.” 

“I am not pretending!”

“Prove it,” he said, eyeing her deliberately. “Show me that you know your subject.” 

With a muttered imprecation, she opened her legs, throwing one thigh over the arm of the chair whilst leaning back, opening herself to the room and to his gaze. Her fingers were glistening, and, holding his eyes, she began to move two digits inside herself. Her hips began gyrating upwards to meet her thrusts.

“Often, an important part of masturbating,” Severus said, watching her closely, “is the use of...various accoutrements.” 

Her eyes, now slits, managed to focus on him. “Unfortunately, I didn’t bring any _accoutrements_ with me,” she gasped, panting. 

“Ah, but fortunately, I am always prepared,” Severus replied, reaching into a drawer. He pulled out a dido and placed it on the desk. Pinning her with a challenging look, he said, “Unless you’re unable to ascertain its use...” 

“ _Accio dildo!_!” Granger cried, somehow managing to catch it one handed. 

Severus had to tamp down his own insistent erection as Granger moved the toy to her cunt. She bit her lip as she eased it in. “Problems?” he asked, voice a low rasp.

She shook her head, beginning to slide the dildo in and out. 

All in all, the view he had was spectacular, Severus admitted to himself. Her cunt took the rather thick toy easily and, as he watched, it began to get wet as her secretions coated it, making it slick. And, as he would have predicted, she was enthusiastic as she fucked herself, tits bouncing, hips writhing as she became immersed in her activity.

His cock was throbbing in time with her rhythm, and it took all of his control not to reach down, undo his trousers, and relieve himself. It would only take a couple of pulls, the state he was in...

Granger emitted a sharp cry and, after arching her back hard, collapsed onto the chair. She left the dildo in place for a moment as she caught her breath. Severus could see tiny tremors wracking her body in the aftermath of her orgasm. He coughed.

Her eyes popped open and, to his surprise, she smiled. “One does wonder, Professor,” she said, voice soft, “why you have this toy in your office in the first place.” After pulling it out, she sat straight up, inspecting it. She looked as regal as a queen despite her near nakedness and Severus found himself impressed.

“It was gift,” he said. He levitated it out of her hand and cast a Cleaning Spell on it before settling it on his desk. “Interestingly enough, it’s modelled after my own proportions.” He smiled. “An interesting twist, no?”

Granger’s eyes widened.

Just then, the Floo whoosed. “Severus?” came Minerva’s voice from behind him. 

“Headmistress?” Severus responded, never breaking eye contact with Granger. “How may I assist you?”

“I’m looking for Hermione Granger,” Minerva said, sounding exasperated. “She’s late for her interview. That’s not like her. Have you seen her?”

Severus smiled as he saw the realisation of what he’d done cross Granger’s face. “I encountered her in the hallway, Headmistress, and we stopped in my office for a chat. I shall send her right up.” 

“Oh.” Minerva sounded slightly mollified. “Should I come through?”

Granger squeaked and Severus almost laughed at the look of panic on her face. “No need, Headmistress. She’s on her way now.”

“Very well. I’ll expect her in a moment.” Seconds later the Floo closed.

“You bastard!” Granger jumped to her feet, frantically pulling her clothes on as she railed at him. “You said _you_ were giving the interview!” 

Severus smirked. “Actually, you are mistaken. At no point did I say I was conducting official interviews, I just invited you to come with me.”

“You implied--!”

“And there is a lesson in that,” Severus purred. “Clarification is important. And I’m not sure it behoves a mediwitch to be so gullible.”

“You fu--!”

“But I shall give you the benefit of the doubt this time,” Severus continued, ignoring her stuttering. “Not all of us are Slytherin.” 

Granger, now fully dressed, although she did look dishevelled, was emanating anger. “You’ll pay for this!”

Severus raised an eyebrow. “You have to get the job first.” 

“Argh!” she cried. Spinning on her heel, she left, slamming the door behind her. 

Severus smiled. “And I look forward to it,” he whispered.

After allowing her a head start, Severus got to his feet and walked out into the hallway. He was still hard and was seriously contemplating returning to his quarters for a shower when someone barrelled into him. “What the--? Potter!?”

Potter, looking harried, stared back at him. “Snape?”

Severus did his best to sneer down at Potter over his nose, difficult to do now that they were a similar height. “And what are _you_ doing here?” 

Potter lifted his chin. “I’m here to interview for the Defence position.” 

“Indeed?” Severus smirked. “Very well, come with me...” 

~


End file.
